Citrus: my version of Chapter 20 & onwards
by picodots
Summary: While waiting for the new chapter, this is my little imagination of what would continue after the ending from Chapter 19. Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus nor its characters!


Citrus: Chapter 20

A week has passed since Harumi's sister came to the school and indirectly forced Yuzu to campaign as the next Student Council President candidate against Mei. It has finally come to that day for the election to take place. Although Harumin has yet to reconcile with Yuzu, Yuzu and Nene have been putting in efforts to promote their campaign for her election. This was the only thing they could do now, so as to prevent Yuzu from getting expelled from the school.

That morning, when Yuzu opened her eyes as she woke up, Mei was already out of the house. Yuzu sighed as she knew Mei had deliberately left home earlier than usual so that she would not have to face Yuzu before their showdown. In an attempt to clear her mind from all distractions, Yuzu sat up on the bed and shook her head vigorously several times before getting ready for school. As she headed to the kitchen to grab her breakfast bento, Yuzu found a piece of note written by Mei, as she clearly recognized her younger stepsister's handwriting, beside her bento box.

"Good luck for the election today. Do your best. – Mei" Beside Mei's sign off was a little drawing of a teddy bear figure. As Yuzu read the note again, digesting it word by word, a blissful smile crept up her face as Mei's words warmed her heart. "Thank you….Mei" Yuzu brought the note close to her heart and whispered softly.

Yuzu stepped into the compound of the school, just like every other day. Only, today was the day of Student Council President Election. Large banners, either orange or black, were hanging around all over the building walls. Orange represented herself, while black represented the current president that she will be up against – her dearest step-sister and lover, Mei.

Yuzu took a deep breath, and walked boldly to her classroom, knowing all eyes were on her. Initially when Yuzu announced to fight for the role of Student Council President, the whole student body was skeptical. However, as the week passed, with the help of Nene and effort from Yuzu herself, people has been starting to believe in a possible change for the student body. Which also caused Yuzu a pinch of guilt, as she really did not want to go against Mei. Yet, she promised her step-sister that she would give her all.

The election campaign was to be held during lunch break. The two candidates would have to present their speech in front of the whole student body, before the voting poll begins. Finally, votes would be collected after lunch break and the new president would be announced by the end of the day.

Sitting on her table in class, Yuzu continues her attempt to practice her speech. However, she was fully distracted by the fact that her best friend, who has just fallen out with her, was not in class today at all. _Geez, that Harumin…is she serious about not supporting me at all?_ Yuzu thought, as her hands went up in despair and flat on the table with her face buried down. It bothered her that she had to fight against the person she loved, and even more that her best friend was not supporting her.

 _Lunch break_

"Mei-mei, it's time to go now," Himeko reminded Mei that it was time for the show-down. Mei stood up from her seat. As much as she looks calm and cool, Mei's heart was beating uneasily inside her. She was worried. Not for herself, but for her elder sister. All sorts of negative thoughts came into her mind.

 _What if Yuzu loses the election? What if Yuzu really gets expelled from the school? What if Yuzu does win the election? What would become of me?..._

Mei shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of all those thoughts that were bombarding her mind as she got herself ready to meet Yuzu at the stage of the school auditorium.

When Mei and Himeko arrived, however, Yuzu was nowhere to be seen. The entire school student body was already settling down at their respective seats of the auditorium. "Nomura-san, where's Yuzu?" Himeko found Nene at the side of the stage.

"I asked around and one senpai told me that on her way here, she saw Yuzu-senpai with two other students walking towards the gym," Nene looked lost and frantically worried. "B-but why would Yuzu-senpai leave for the gym at such a crucial time?"

Upon hearing Nene's words, Mei immediately pivoted on her foot and left the auditorium before Himeko nor Nene was able to react. Ignoring the calls of her name from Himeko who was chasing behind her, Mei sped towards the gym. She did not know what was going on, but she had the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen.

On the other side at that same moment, Yuzu was locked in a dark, enclosed room. One that reminded her of her largest fear. Yuzu was claustrophobic. Gasping heavily for air, Yuzu fell onto her knees and used whatever minute amount of energy she had left to hit the door in hope that someone would find her. Quickly.

As Mei sped past a few feet after the storage room before arriving her supposed destination, the gym, she stopped at her tracks abruptly, almost causing Himeko and Nene to collide on her back. Mei arched her head to one side.

"Mei-mei, what..?" Before Himeko could finish asking her question, Mei raised a finger onto her lips to signal silence. Slowly, Mei walked back towards the storage room and placed her palm on the door. Upon sudden realization, Mei's eyes widened.

"Yuzu, is that you?" Mei shouted to the reply of the light banging sounds coming from inside of the door. Quickly, Mei moved the door handle, only to realize that the door was locked. Fortunately, Mei, being the student council president, had the habit of carrying a master key that could unlock all doors and facilities within the school building.

While Mei pulled open the door of the storage room, down came a seemingly lifeless body that fell onto Mei. Mei was quick to catch the heavy body.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…!" Mei shook her elder sister lightly, while Himeko and Nene stood behind her in shock. "Come on, breathe!" Mei repeated. Her voice was shaking as if the mighty student council president was on the verge of tears.

Mei ordered Nene to fetch a school nurse as she laid Yuzu down and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After a few attempts, Yuzu gasped for a deep breath as her lungs were slowly filled with air before opening her eyes. Finally seeing her stepsister breathing normally, Mei relaxed in position though not yet regaining her usual composure.

"How are you feeling? What were you thinking, going into a place like that? Did you know how worri…" Yuzu cut Mei off with a tight hug.

"I was so scared, Mei! I thought I would never be able to see you again," Yuzu sobbed as she buried her face in Mei's shoulders. Despite knowing that they were within school compounds and there were people watching, Mei slowly raised her hand and patted Yuzu on the back. "Shh…you're fine now." Mei whispered. "I'm here…"


End file.
